Lord Slug: The Dragon's Savior
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Lord Slug, a unique Namekian born with the combined power of Dragon and Warrior Clans. He once sought the title of Grand Elder, then turned to become a threat to the Gods and the Z Fighter's very way of life... destruction of the Dragon Balls.


Centuries ago, there was once a peaceful planet known as Namek. During this time there was no threat that loomed over them, they believed no one would violate their privacy in search of their dragon balls. Then came the day their own people began to turn.

A rebellion formed, one that sought to use to the dragon balls for their own vile purposes. This engulfed the planet, causing much bloodshed to occur. All of this happened, from just one man. The man soon to be, Lord Slug.

His path to evil started in his younger years. He and the man who would become Guru, Guiter, were both students of Claraneto. He was the current barrer of the great dragon Porunga. His age was showing, and he needed to find the next person to give life to the dragon.

Back then, Lord Slug's name was Katas. He and Guiter were the best of friends. Both showed great power. Katas was a unique Namekian, for he was a rare mix of Warrior and Dragon Clans. The two would try and train each other, Guiter would always struggle in the Warrior arts and was amazed at my friends talent.

No matter how much he was taught, Katas continued to search for more. He wanted to know everything about his people, including the Dragonballs origin. Claraneto saw this ambition and believed his heart was too tainted to wield the dragons soul. He refused to tell the secrets, saying it was not his place yet and disowned him as a pupil. Katas and Guiter would continue to play together, even though a rift had formed between them.

Katas continued the ambition, and soon he made a discovery of Zalama and the Super Dragon Balls. He brought his friend over to tell him, then he asked Guiter to sit with him and meditate in front of their villages dragon ball. Stating a mystery may be revealed to them.

Upon meditating nothing happened at first. Then he thought about trying to send their energy into the orb. After doing this, something ominous happened. They opened their eyes and they looked to be in a whole other planet. A place filled with different types of dragons who took different forms. The two searched around, they ended up finding a palace. There they saw a divine golden dragon, proclaiming to be Super Shenron.

Super Shenron: Slatrom… teg uoy did woh?

Katas: That is the ancient godly language… Egdelwonk rof ereh emac ew.

Porunga stepped forth, recognizing they were Namekians.

Porunga: Perhaps you should speak the English tongue.

Super Shenron: Ah yes, forgive me. The gods wish me to speak that way in the mortal world. Now, answer my question. Who are you, why do you come here. You say you come for knowledge, what does that entail?

Katas: What is this place? We want to know the origins of our people, and our dragon.

Super Shenron: That knowledge is forbidden. Only the elder of your planet may be given that information. Are you said elder?

Katas was about to answer before Guiter stopped him, then shoved him out of the world. Then he said he was.

Super Shenron: Very well. This is the Dragon Realm, home to all of the dragons from every universe. We were made by the Gods, and harnessed by Zalama. You were created by Zalama and the Kais to oversee the orbs and protect them. Each time a new dragon ball set is created, a soul from this realm and a soul from that realm is intertwined. The soul is then forced to obey the every command of their summoners, their will is taken. Those that are fortunate enough to not be taken can live a normal life, can use their energy of their own accord. There is a ritual, one to free us if our attached Guardian does not die. We trade places with a mortal, their soul comes here to become a dragon while ours is set free and can enter the mortal world.

Katas: Can a mortal who hasn't made that ritual continue to live here?

Super Shenron: No. The energy is extremely concentrated here. The spiritual flow here is too much, a mortal would die if here too long. You do not have long.

Katas then left, satisfied of the answer. Before he left though he wanted a trophy… he searched for a dragon within his power range. He found one, then slaughtered it and made his scales into a set of armor.

He would then leave, returning with the armor to confront a disappointed former master.

Claraneto: You are forbidden to see that place… you were told that and you defied your master. Now you will pay the price of expulsion!

He placed his hands on Katas's chest, only to then have Katas's hand pierce his heart and leave. Claraneto collapsed, and was comforted by Guiter who healed him.

Guiter: Master please… do not hurt him…

Claraneto: Unfortunately, it has gone past the point of no return now… we are at war…

The Warrior Clans grouped up and were let in on the treasonous Namekian. They were prepping for their peoples first actual battle. Katas meanwhile was training, getting stronger. He was killing more and more dragons and continued to get their power. Soon he stopped, satisfied about his collection.

Katas now had his own army, both Dragon and Warrior Clans alike. In his time in the Dragon Realm he developed demonic power, as during his studies he learned the epitome of his race. His group began to be known as the Demon Clan, who began to suck up all the life and water in the planet.

On his final victim, the two had a talk.

Dragon: I can see into your heart my child… I know you do this for good intent. However, I also see an issue that befalls onto your people… Let me grant you a forbidden art, Divination. The fall of your race draws near in this lonely path you take…

Katas: Thank you, I promise my duty will be fulfilled. This primordial power, it will suffice in its purpose.

The first battle began, many Namekians died during this. Such bloodshed had never been seen before on this planet. All they knew was that they needed to protect their homeland, unsure on which side was truly right.

Claraneto was standing with Guiter, overseeing the bloodshed.

Claraneto: What madness… he has gone too far this time. I will stop him, even if it costs me my life. Porunga, I may require your aid on this one…

Katas meanwhile had just created an egg, and put it into a spaceship ready to fly to an off charted planet until this war was over.

The former master and student encountered each other, ready to kill if necessary.

Claraneto: Katas, I will give you one final chance, and only one…

Katas: Sorry, but I do not go by my Namek name… I prefer to be called, Lord Slug, from now on… You strip those beautiful creatures of their will, I am simply seeking to free them.

Claraneto: Right, by killing them and wearing them as a trophy!

Lord Slug: They are eternal, killing them will spawn another in their place… It is a small sacrifice anyway, a few lives in exchange for their people's freedom. The darkness that is generated from each wish, it will one day grab hold of their souls and never let go!

Claraneto created a golden Ki Flame and swung it at Lord Slug, who countered with lightning and sharp laser blasts which wound the guru.

The two continue to engage while their armies kill each other, neither side looked as if they were winning. Rather both appeared to lose. Slug started to generate a violent weather around the planet, starting to feed off of it and merge with it.

Slug: Us Namekians, we are birthed to serve the dragons not to enslave. We are the guardians of life and as such it is under our control… This primitive power we share, it can be used to become one with the planet! We can feed off of it for a lifetime!

Lord Slug began to suck the power out of the planet through the lightning, as he was killing off the rest of the enemy Namekians. Before he could however, they had all given their power to the Guru who used it to fight Slug.

The two were now on par with one another. Able to keep up without any issues, until Lord Slug began to expand his size into his giant state. He then started to envision the last of the Namekians get killed here, all except for him and Guiter. Then the death of the Namekians by Frieza… as well as his own.

In that split moment he was torn limb from limb by the master who lost control and began to torture Slug. He even implanted a cerebral connection to him and the Namekians who have been fused into him.

Lord Slug began to be haunted by these constant voices, before expelling him and beginning to regenerate his wounds. Claraneto refused to condone and continued to blow off every part of Slug's body as he could, knowing he could not actually kill the monster. Finally he went in with his sharp nails and struck his face.

Claraneto: Even if you do make it out alive, you will eternally be scared from this event…

He began to continuously harm Slug, from limbs to organs. Slug began to get serious and fight him with his full power. Starting to awaken the dragon like energy he has obtained. He began to fight like a dragon flying in the air, avoiding every obstacle in the most majestic of ways. Before firing off a Dragon Breath attack that gravely injured the master.

Claraneto: It appears… I do not have a choice. I must kill you, at the cost of my own soul… here is the true forbidden art of the Namekian culture…

He cut open holes in both arms and began to concentrate power out of them. This energy started to glow like the brightest star, then manifested into a mini Porunga. Time froze in the world, nothing could move except for he and Guiter. He walked up to him, for a final goodbye.

Claraneto: I apologize my son, I have failed to end this terror… what's worse is I have to leave things to you in order to pick up the pieces… I have failed one student, but I am glad one still stands good even above this apocalyptic situation. I give you Porunga, look after him well… please continue the Namekian legacy, Katas has fallen. His way of thinking is tortuous right now. We do not enslave the dragons, we enable them to see our world and its wonders…

Guiter: Please… do not go master! I need you… this planet needs you… how will I rebuild what has been lost?!

Claraneto: That is up to you to decide now, I cannot keep this up much longer… I hope to see you again, although where I am going I doubt it is plausible…

Things started back up again, as Guru now let out a cry of pain. Porunga then latched his claws onto Slug, draining him off all his power.

Porunga: What is your desire…?

Claraneto: I wish to banish Katas from this world, never to return and never see his son again.

Porunga: Your wish… has been granted…

Lord Slug had been teleported to a distant place in a galaxy opposite of Nameks. Meanwhile Claraneto's body began to deteriorate and fade into nothing. He left this world but a single tear, one that sparked plant life back into Namek.

Guru started to bring Namekians back into the world, teaching them that it was not a war that killed them. Rather it was a drought and powerful weather that lead to their fall. Each time he told the story though he could not help but shed a tear, one he hid from the others. It was as if a knife kept scraping his heart every time he was reminded.

The Son of Katas landed on Earth, unaware of who he was or why he was there. He spent most of his young life in the ship, hunting outside of it for food. One day he met Popo, who had been sent their by the Guardian to pick him up.

The Guardian told Kami what little he could gather, the drought that hit his people and him being sent from the danger. He went onto train Kami, only to start picking up the darkness in his heart which later would become Piccolo.

Lord Slug would conquer the planet he landed on, naming it Planet Slug. There he would raise his Demon Clan Namekians. He still always faced an issue, the wounds he received that day would not regenerate. The loss of power mixed with his masters unique energy was theorized to be the cause.

One day, he would be encountered by a strange doctor. The doctor gave him technology which worked alongside his Namekian anatomy, the cost being Lord Slug would help him on occasion which he obliged.

The technofied Slug began to get stronger again, thanks to the help of the machinery. He meanwhile was plotting his revenge against Guru, but stopped after he learned of Namek's destruction.

Doctor: It seems your Divination has come to pass, yet you have defied it… does it still stick with you?

Lord Slug: Indeed… I use it to see events from my son… before he died anyways… strange though, he died yet his presence still exists in the universe.

During this time, Guru was nearing his end. He began to meditate near the balls while the other Namekians watched over him.

He went back to the Dragon Realm, encountering a being he had almost forgotten.

Guru: M-master…

Claraneto: Guiter… tell me, how is Namek… how are you doing?

Guru: Namek is gone, a new one will be made next year… My time is coming closer, I haven't sensed Lord Slug's energy since that day. His son however, I have encountered him… the son of Katas followed the same path his father once did, now he walks a path of good with his own pupil. How are you here though, I thought you died… you haven't even aged a day...

Claraneto: So his son turned out alright then… that is good. I did die, but at the same time I didn't… I used Porunga's power, I drew it into my body and into the physical world for a wish without the use of the dragon balls. This power comes at a price, the soul of a Super Namekian. In which I was sent here, eventually I will die yes. My lifespan is expanded here. The only time I will die will be when I do my end of the deal. Killing Lord Slug or anyone who would enter here for treacherous acts.

Guru: Will I be able to see you again?

Claraneto: Unfortunately, I doubt it… you do not have the energy needed for the summoning… I'm sure we will meet somewhere down the line if my curse has been broken, until then… know I have been, and always will be, looking after you…

Guru had then passed on, leaving the balls to his pupil. While those Namekians were balling their eyes out from the loss of Guru, Lord Slug smugly smiled at the thought of him outliving his rival.

Lord Slug created his own set of dragon balls, these were a bloody red with a black star in the center. He used this to enter the Dragon Realm, and meet his master who he had found out still lived.

The two then met each others eyes, Lord Slug was enraged while Claraneto was emotionless.

Claraneto: Nice to see my pupil has become even less of a person. You have heard of your sons fate have you not?

Lord Slug: He died, yes… do not try and evade my hatred. I have longed for the day I could kill you, perhaps now my regeneration can kick in…

Claraneto: Fascinating, you cannot regenerate wounds inflicted by me. Likely a bonus from that burst of Porunga power. Your Namekian genes are fighting against the dragon energy infecting you. Not that that will be useful towards you, as you will not leave this place…

He used Mystic Attack and latched onto Slug and pulled him closer in and was exchanging his life force into energy to turn himself into a bomb. Slug fought back to try and get out, before grabbing ahold of his neck and squeezed it.

Now he picked up his master, and began sucking up all of his youthful energy and repeated as he kept rebirthing. He would later toss his master aside, bored from the influx of power.

He left the Dragon Realm, every now and again he would go back only to keep crushing his master. Decades later, he had encountered a strange being there.

Zamas: Greetings, mortal… my name is Zamas… why do you come here, I have sensed you arrive here for three hundred years.

Lord Slug just stood there, pausing to assess the situation.

Lord Slug: I come here because I wish to liberate these lively beings. They are held captive by mortals such as the Namekians for the purpose of being used for meaningless wishes.

Zamas: Interesting… a mortal sharing my ideals. Yes it is very sad, they simply wait to be freed and live their lives. Yet every time one is freed, they are just captivated once more. I have a plan, one that would erase mortals… if you care to join me I may consider letting you live.

Lord Slug: Tch… I do not want to be in some plan… especially one from a self proclaimed emo god like you…

Zamas: Then your path to catharsis has been severed. Your death shall be the first in my plan…

Zamas activated his ki blade and went to strike Lord Slug down, but he was caught in place. Suspended by his energy barrier and electrical impulses.

Lord Slug: Tell me, if I kill a god… what will happen? Would I simply be sent to hell, or would a greater punishment be at my door. In any case, I think I will let that be a surprise.

Lord Slug began to torture Zamas with his full power. You could smell the burning of his skin, his clothes, after constant torment he finally unchained Zamas and attempted to put his hand through his chest. Zamas evaded this, and countered by cutting Lord Slug even though he regenerated it.

Zamas: You aren't a normal Namekian are you…? Normal Namekians can only regenerate severed limbs, you are able to regenerate lost time and wounds… a specimen such as you while intriguing stands too much of a threat to the gods and must be disciplined. Judgement day has passed, I declare execution…

He used Kiai on Lord Slug, sending him away and off balance to attempt to severe his head. Lord Slug saw this and began to enlarge himself to bunt Zamas across the field.

The two began to fight full force, Zamas certainly had a challenge. He never faced a mortal as mighty as this one before. Lord Slug ended up using his telepathy and stopped Zamas in his place. Zamas tried to resist but his mental control was too great.

Lord Slug: Hahaha… perfect… I figured a deity would have more resistance, it appears I was wrong. Now… let's see what information a deity has at his disposal…

He began using a combination of Divination and Telepathy to see Zamas's past, present, and future. He saw the Time Rings, his plan, his death, and everything in between. What caught his eye the most, was Super Shenron and the other universes.

Lord Slug: Fascinating. I had known of the other universes because of this realm. I didn't know they would have other Namekians, that thought never crossed my mind. Now that I know this, my plan can truly be completed. And unlike yours, it will succeed…

He dropped control over Zamas, who then collapsed to the ground and passed out. He stomped on his back and rubbed him across the ground. Before finally leaving.

Lord Slug: As a thank you for this information, I will spare you. Should we cross paths again however, I guarantee you won't be so lucky.

Zamas would return to Gowasu, beaten up and limping. Gowasu rushed over and asked what had happened.

Zamas: Nothing… nothing that concerns you… however, how bad would it be if a mortal learned of the Time Rings, as well as Super Shenron.

Gowasu: Wh-what?! Hmh… I suppose it wouldn't be that big of a deal… the Super Dragon Balls are on Universe 6 and 7. No mortal could possibly have the ability to travel to them. Nor travel here for the Time Rings.

Zamas: Unless he had access… to the Dragon Realm…

Gowasu choked on his tea and blew it out in shock. Asking what he had just said.

Gowasu: That… that could not be… no mortal, not even a god, could survive long enough in the Dragon Realm to learn to figure out how to enter another universe through it.

Zamas: Well… this one has.

Gowasu: This is extremely dire… the last person to have done this was Moro. Only the strongest of the Kai's was able to stop him, the Gods of Destruction didn't care about his actions nor did the Angels. If this being is even close to Moro's strength, we are in great trouble for none of the Kai's have the power he had.

He dropped to his knees, panicking on what to do. Zamas went over and gave him tea to calm his nerves. After he had a moment to breath he regained his composure.

Gowasu: All we can do right now is wait. I wish we could do more, but it is not the Kai's duty to intervene. There are special cases in which it is, Moro was one of them, unfortunately it has not reached that point yet. Best keep it to ourselves for now, after all it is only mere speculation right now…

Meanwhile Lord Slug made his way back to his planet, anxious about his new discovery. He called the doctor, asking what his thoughts would be.

Doctor: Well, have you learned exactly what else roams the other universe? Or seen in the future to see if you have a chance.

Lord Slug: Indeed. In a little over a decade, a battle will begin between two universes over the Super Dragon Balls. That would be when the perfect chance _would _be. However, that is just before Zamas returns… if I am to do it with extreme precision, I'll need to do it a little bit after that. After… the Tournament of Power... However, I fear as though I am not strong enough yet. I'll need to train, and build a team. I already found a perfect candidate or two who can help…

Doctor: And you are positive they will join you?

Lord Slug: I have seen them join me, for they have a cause that can coexist with my own. There is just… one issue. For one, I will need a Time Ring…

Doctor: And where will you get that…

Lord Slug: Oh… I know where to get it… yet another reason I have to thank my glorious little companion…

He then gathered his dragon ball, and went to the Dragon Realm. Then began to use his demonic power to breach through the dimensional barrier, entering Universe 10. He made his way to the Kaioshin World where he was already stopped by Gowasu and Zamas.

Gowasu: I take it you must be the monster who attacked my pupil… you have no place here. Leave, or we will kill you.

Lord Slug: You… will kill me? With what power? I could have killed your pupil if I didn't think he would be useful to me later. Speaking of which, Zamas, I believe you are not needed for this conversation…

Lord Slug put him to sleep with his telepathy and subdued Gowasu with strong psychedelic waves. Once he dropped to his hands and knees Lord Slug began to speak.

Lord Slug: I understand in order to use this… _Time Ring_… one must have the ring, as well as the earings. Hand them over, or I can shatter your apprentices brain with a mere thought.

Gowasu: Tch… you truly are a despicable creature… threatening a life of the young for your own selfish gain…

Gowasu, struggled to do it at first but reluctantly gave up his items and started to cry.  
Gowasu: I have failed you master…

Lord Slug: Indeed you have… you need not worry. I shall give you back these items once I have returned, then I shall warn you. I can see the future, because of that I know you will not tell any other god about me. You want to know how I know this? If you tell anyone, your Universe is at risk of being erased for allowing such events to take place. You gods are taught that the timeline is placed above all else, but you couldn't let your precious little apprentice be sacrificed. Which, sufficing to say he does not feel the same way about you… One thousand years!

Lord Slug traveled to U7 Earth one thousand years into the future. Everything had changed, Earth was so advanced so different. Lord Slug was walking by, trying to figure out more about this world while also searching for the person he needed.

On his way, he spotted an old Hercule Satan statue that had been broken apart and vandalized.

Lord Slug: Interesting, now if I recall he is idolized in the present… I'd use Divination to find out what happened but I need to save my energy… You there! Why is this statue disassembled. I am a new tourist…

Man: Dunno what that has to do with it, all statues of that freak were torn down. Anyone who protested or spoke his name was sentenced to death. It is a world law dude, Martial Arts is banned. Same with with Goku guy from a while back.

Lord Slug: I see… now why was it banned?

Man: The violence dude. Kids got hurt trying to fight people in tournaments. One day one kid got killed by this blond dude, the lawsuits were overwhelming so they were shut down. Then things got crazy, it started happening in public. Schools would give detentions for the kids making their own tournaments. Eventually the king had to just ban it outright to let people move forward.

Lord Slug then said thank you and walked off, soon he found the world prison… there he walked along a line of inmates. Master Roshi being the most thoroughly locked up.

Master Roshi: Eh? A Namekian?! Hey come over here! Free me so I can get it on with the female guards!

Slug just kept walking and went a little faster to get a way. Then he made a complete stop. There he found the person he had been waiting for. This guy had it even worse than Roshi. He was completely restrained with energy chains, Capsule Corp weaponry locked and loaded pointing right at him. The man looked up at Slug, giving him a disgusted look.

Prisoner: The hell do you want… I don't get any visitors, I have no one… so why would you come into this prison just to stare at me.

Lord Slug: I wish to free you…

Prisoner: Tch… yea right… what do you want me to do… kill a man for ya?

Lord Slug: Please, I know you saw why I bring you here. Your Divination may have been weakened following your glaucoma, but it is not completely gone.

Prisoner: Interesting, so you know of it… very well, I shall join your little team… however, I simply ask for one thing. I want to fight my ancestor.

Lord Slug: Your wish is granted. Rise…

Lord Slug began to pull the energy right out of the prison, the man broke out and the two returned to their time.

The doctor spotted the two as they entered, noticing some familiarity with the person he brought back.

Doctor: You… you are recruiting one of them?!

Lord Slug: Yes… it is the perfect strategy after all… now we wait for the next one, it should only take a few years…


End file.
